Help!
by MegaMushroomAlchemist
Summary: Sasuke wakes up in the middle of the night to find Naruto missing! And why is his headband on the floor with a slash mark in it? Could it possibly be Itachi? Read it to find out! Rated R for a good reason ItaXnaru,SasuXnaru implyed
1. Chapter 1

Warning: MalexMale pairings! Graphic sex and language that is rather inappropriate for young children :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shonan jump.

Summery: Sasuke wakes up in the middle of the night to find Naruto missing! And why is his headband on the floor with a slash mark in it? Could it possibly be Itachi? Read it to find out! [Rated R for a reason]

: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PEOPLES!!!!!!!!! Why are all of my chapters ones soooooooo freaking short [HA like Edward! Lol Full metal alchemist joke :]]??????? That really is bothering me. But its ok 'cuz I'm posting chapter two at the same time I post this so that no one has to wait to find out what's gunna happen. But I'm gunna spoil part of chapter two now. IT HAS RAEP IN IT. No not rape, raep. It's the good kind. My friend Keleigh told me that, its better if you just don't ask I'm not even sure if she knows what it means. As Always R&R please! – The MegaMushroomAlchemis, Amber Sweet

------

Sasuke woke, terrified, another nightmare having disturbed his sleep.

He shook his head, trying to shake the image of his parent's dead bodies out of his mind.

He sat up pulling his knees to his chest resting his chin on them and closed his eyes trying not to remember his nightmare.

He noticed his hands shaking and closed them into fists, hoping to stop the shaking.

When his attempt failed, he sighed and stood, forsaking sleep and stepping out side.

To his immediate displeasure he fond Sakura outside already.

He promptly turned and slipped back inside, into the darkness, hoping she hadn't seen him.

Unfortunately for him, nothing seemed to be going his way at the moment.

She followed him into the building and he ducked into the only room he knew she wouldn't follow him into, Naruto's bedroom.

"Sasuke! Where'd you go?" Sakura called

"Hiding from you" he thought to himself with a smirk

He listened as the sounds of Sakura's footsteps passed the door and faded down the hallway

He looked over and noticed the window was open and that naruto was not present.

This did not concern him much at all until he saw the moonlight reflecting off Naruto's headband on the floor caught his eyes.

"What's that? That's not Naruto's headband is it? Naruto would never leave it behind."

He picked the headband up looking hard at the slash mark across it.

"ITACHI!"

Sasuke instantly thought to tell Kakashi Sensei but thought better of it and decided to chase after his big brother alone

----

A. Note: Told you it was short :[! As always please review!!! Thank you – A. Sweet


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: MalexMale pairings! Graphic sex and language that is rather inappropriate for young children :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shonan jump.

Summery: Sasuke wakes up in the middle of the night to find Naruto missing! And why is his headband on the floor with a slash mark in it? Could it possibly be Itachi? Read it to find out! [Rated R for a reason]

: 'Ello! R&R please I do greatly appreciate it :].

-----------

Itachi yanked naruto down the small dirt path he has chosen several days in advance.

Naruto was bound and gagged, lead by a chain that was hooked to a choker collar around his neck.

His eyes shown with outrage at being forced to follow Itachi like some sort of pet animal.

He wanted to fight but knew that it would probably result in his death and he decided that having to suffer this small indignity would be better than death.

To be able to live and get revenge.

The way Itachi smiled when he managed to subdue Naruto still hang around in the younger man's mind, he seemed to take some sort of sadistic pleasure from the whole damned circumstance.

Itachi wrenched on the chain and made Naruto stumble then fall as he was pulled off balance

Itachi turned, smiling a wicked smirk, enjoying the power he held over naruto.

"Get up" he commanded looming over the younger boy

When the boy did not immediately obey he grabbed him by his collar, choking him

" Do not defy me boy." He snarled into his face.

Naruto struggled to his feet, his face hot, a slight shade of with anger and embarrassment

"What the hell do you want with me" he tried to ask through the cloth in his mouth, doubting he'd get a straight answer.

Itachi just grinned again and shook his head " I do not answer the questions of my pets"

Itachi pushed Naruto to the ground laughing under his breath

He turned and dragged naruto along, ignoring his pathetic attempts to struggle.

"Pets? What the hell does he mean, pets?" Naruto asked himself struggling to untie his hands, shaking with fear

"Its futile to try to escape you know, I will just catch you again. Save your energy you will need it later. Especially for what I have in store for you"

Naruto was suddenly more afraid of, in Itachi's words, what he had in store for him

"Tell me what you want" Naruto tried to demand though his gag

Itachi laughed yet again before answering, "I broke my last toy and need a new one. You should count yourself lucky; I treat my toys well for the most part."

Naruto's mind jumbled around the word toy, confused. "What does he mean? Toys? Lucky?' he stayed silent for a few moments pondering what Itachi had said, "wait a second" I t had finally dawned on him that Itachi had clamed him as a sex slave.

He struggled harder than ever to slip the ropes binding his hands off.

He finally seceded but Itachi had him pined to the ground within moments.

"Why can't you just behave yourself and stop struggling? You'll last a lot longer if you'd stop fighting me and give up"

Naruto tried to push Itachi off of him but the movement only made Itachi press his body down harder on top of him.

"Then again, I like it when they fight." Itachi grinned cheek-to-cheek with Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened even farther and he stopped struggling, deciding to play dead and hope to god that Itachi would soon lose interest some time soon.

His breathing was rapid with fear.

"Afraid? That's good, at least you are intelligent enough to fear me." Itachi crooned, taunting Naruto, wile his right hand took advantage of Naruto's sudden lack of will to fight.

He liked it when they fought but compliancy was greatly appreciated as well.

Naruto yelled out in surprise as Itachi took a firm hold of him through his pants.

He tried to push Itachi off of him again but he was not physically strong enough to fight against him.

He was completely at Itachi's mercy.

This was probably the worst thing that had ever happened to him, second only to what had happened with Sasuke a few months ago….but it hadn't been like this.

No, this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him; at least with Sasuke when he asked him to stop he did,

Itachi rubbed his hand lightly over Naruto's manhood against the outside of his pants

Naruto grit his teeth, angry with himself, angry with his traitor body as he felt himself get hard and his back arch up into Itachi's touch

"Just s...stop, please" Naruto begged his body shaking uncontrollably.

A low moan escaped his lips as he tried to control himself.

"Why would I stop when you seem to be enjoying it so much? I will not stop nor will I let you go."

Itachi's hand slid into Naruto's pants, his touch cold on Naruto's heated skin

"Please," he mumbled again through his gritted teeth slowly loosing his resolve.

The fox demon deep within him stirred, feeling Naruto's resolve melt away with every stroke of Itachi's hand

His hips bucked against him. Little shivers crawled down naruto's spine.

Itachi smiled, sick, sadistic, watching naruto's expression. "You do like this don't you?" Itachi whispered to him.

"N..N..No" Naruto shook his head wildly attempting to struggle away one last time.

"Liar." Itachi crooned taking a firmer hold on naruto's hair "I told you already, you can not escape."

Itachi's smile betrayed a bit of his mental instabilities, a wicked expression befitting the man's empty eyes.

Naruto writhed beneath Itachi's skilled hand, refusing to admit that he did like this, ever bit of it.

"Look at me, Naruto look at me" Itachi forced the boy to look into his crimson eyes and to naruto's eyes the scenery changed.

Itachi smiled as the boy's eyes hollowed and his body went limp

After reveling in the boy's pain for a moment he picked him up and carried him farther down the path.

Sasuke walked through the forest, searching for some sign of his older brother or naruto's passing, unaware that he was being watched

------------------

: HA! This chapter is so much longer than most of the other ones I have written, but the next one is going to be even longer yet. That was so freakin tiring, I think I shall go take a nap now! As always please review! ~ A. Sweet, the MegaMushroomAlchemist


End file.
